Meteor Rain, 流星雨
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Konoha High has big 5 royalties,they dominated the student body with their power and popularity.But,when the royal pair broke up,hell broke loose throughout the school.and the monarchy started to crumble. "let's go and watch the meteor rain together."
1. Cage Bird

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**M**e**t**e**o**r **R**ai**n'**

.

**'Y**u**z**u**r**u **R**e**n**g**e'**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: I **o**w**n** t**h**e **p**l**o**t, b**u**t **I **d**o** n**o**t **o**w**n **N**a**r**u**t**o.

**Y**R: **O**k**a**y M**a**j**o**r** C**h**a**n**g**e **t**h**i**s** w**i**l**l **b**e S**a**s**u**k**exg**N**a**r**u**t**o **p**A**i**r **

**.**

**T**o **l**e**s**s**e**n **m**y **b**u**r**d**e**n **i **w**il**l **c**la**r**i**f**y thi**s **n**o**w,

**Y**u**e **Na**m**i**k**a**z**e- **h**e** i**s** m**y **OC**, C**O**U**s**i**n **o**f **N**a**r**uto a**n**d **he **is **t**h**e **OC **C**o**u**n**t**e**rp**a**r**t of **N**a**r**u**t**o, **h**e **i**s c**o**n**s**id**e**r**e**d S**a**s**u**k**e**'**s **b**e**s**t **f**r**i**end, **Hi**n**a**ta's **f**i**a**n**c**e.

**

* * *

**

**S**u**m**m**a**r**y:** **T**h**e** K**o**n**o**h**a** h**i**g**h** h**a**s b**i**g f**i**v**e** r**o**y**a**l**t**y, t**h**e**y** **d**o**m**in**a**te**s **t**h**e** s**t**u**d**e**n**t **b**o**d**y ****s**i**n**c**e **t**h**e**y **e**n**te**r** t**h**e s**c**h**o**o**l**, **T**h**e** f**i**v**e** f**a**m**i**l**y**'**s** w**i**l**l u**n**v**e**i**l **t**h**e** **d**r**a**m**a** a**s** t**h**e c**h**a**l**l**e**n**g**e **o**f l**o**v**e** t**e**s**t **t**h**e**i**r **p**a**t**i**e**n**c**e, t**r**u**s**t, l**o**v**e a**n**d** t**h**e**i**r **f**r**i**e**n**d**s**h**i**p.

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...  
**

**A** soft tune of song echoed throughout the deserted halls near the music room, inside the room there is a girl with her shoulder blade blonde hair tied with a pink ribbon and a pair of blue orbs. She seated at the bench near the window her hand gently touches the string of her cello while her free hand hold the bow. She wore a white dress that reaches above her knee and a pair of white flats. Her face expression is gentle yet there is tears streaming' down her face as the gentle breeze of wind touches her tan' skin. Even the gentle tune of the song cannot prevent her from crying. Her thoughts flying, she felt loneliness. She felt empty. Her heart tightens.

..

"_Why this hurt so much?."_

_

* * *

_

Konoha High School the prestigious school that only gifted people can get in, but after the top five family's heir and heiress went to study there, the rules change and that start the revolution and the prestigious school become royalty. The Konoha's big five royalty consist of the Uchiha's, Namikaze, Hyuuga, Sabaku and Nara'. They are the family who're being feared and follow by their schoolmates no one could defy their rules and if someone would dare to break them will face the four family's henchmen and eventually they will be kick out of the school.

Namikaze Naru walk casually at the halls books on her hand she was running late, she needed to go to her music class in time. She sighed when she turn at the corner there she saw some students coup on the other side of the hall. When they notice her, they started to whisper to each other.

"_I heard that Uchiha-san and Namikaze-san broke up."_

"_Eh, why, I don't know that where did you hear that news?"_

"_You don't know? Technically Uchiha-san is transferred to New York after they broke up."_

"_But why they broke up?"_ the other girl said with disappointment, she is member of Sasuke and Naruto's fan club. Since the two got together two years ago they are too famous and all the student body, mostly girls signed and started a fan club just for the royal couple of Konoha High. Nevertheless, this year is shocking; the royal couple broke apart with unknown reason.

Even Naruto did hear their gossip, she tried to ignore them and continue walking, she don't care about what people say but these past few days she have been sensitive and a little information she hear will send her over the edge. She walks faster, hoping to forget and dismiss their voice over her head. Sasuke and I has no chance…she knows it.

It is over between them.

"_**At least, that what she thinks…"**_

_**

* * *

**_Yue sighed the school semester has started months ago but nothing has change except that Naruto started to avoid them. Yes, they know that she is doing it to forget Sasuke but why also them. Just last week he heard that the situation is getting worse because the breakup of the royal couple whatever they want to call it the hell started to broke loose. The student body are torn whom will they support. _"This is getting serious if Sasuke and Naruto didn't fix this, this will be the end of us." _The blonde muttered under his breath

Curious why Sasuke and Naruto are called the royal couple? Well the answer is simple. Uchiha industries is one of the leading corporation in Japan they own half of Tokyo's industrial market and just last year they build a financial firm with the help of Itachi's father in law, a business tycoon who was base in Australia. Those additional businesses boost the popularity of the Uchiha Empire. –after Itachi Uchiha his Older brother married the heiress of Fuji empire, Sasuke will be the next in line on Uchiha legacy's throne and soon will be married off. He is called Prince because of his godly looks and his family background. While the Namikaze's are famous on entertainment field, the whole family is born prodigy when it comes to music, their family lineage is respected through the time, with that reason Fugaku Uchiha, the current COO of Uchiha Empire decided that his son Sasuke would marry the Namikaze heiress. If that happens Namikaze's popularity will increase the Uchiha Empires Legacy. I hope you understand my rant here…''

"_They are called royalty because of their families power get it?"_

But now he doubt that marriage ties will happen if Sasuke and Naruto broke up and on the verge of breaking. He doesn't know what's the reason why, once Sasuke told him that their relationship is on the rocks. He said sometimes he just didn't feel her with him and for the fact that Naruto didn't even give some effort to create a bond between them. What is with that? I thought they are a happy couple but I was prove wrong. I don't think that reason is not only their problem. Maybe they are just adjusting to each other, come on, they've been together for two years already. Nevertheless, then he realize that maybe they don't really love each other because their relationship is just decided and planned by their parents. They are just force in this kind of relationship and they are just doing their job for their family trying to work on their relationship that there is no foundation from the very start.

"—UE-kun"

"Yue-kun"

Yue was brought back to reality when he heard someone who called his name, he blink a couple of times before looking up, there he saw his current girlfriend and fiancée Hinata Hyuuga the heiress of Hyuuga industries. He frowned, as he started to question himself, _Are we just together because of our family plan it for us? Just like Naruto and Sasuke? do we really love each other or not?" _Nevertheless, he knows deep inside his soul that he loves Hinata but does she feel the same way for him or she is just there on his side because her position on her family says so. The answer is he don't know but maybe he would find the reason if their relationship grow further.

"Yue-kun, are you alright?" Yue nodded, Hinata didn't stutter much when they started going out he suspect that she was trying to change because of him and he feel proud about it.

...

"Yue-kun."

...

Yue stood up getting his book bag underneath his chair before holding Hinata's small hands to his, he grinned, "You want to watch Naruto-chan's recital right?" Hinata nodded shyly, a blush tinted her face.

"Come on let's go." They are about to start their journey to reach the music room when Yue's mobile rings, he sighed before he let go of Hinata's hand without looking at the screen he answer it, "Hello, if this is kind of joke-call then I'm busy."

"**You're busy making out with Hinata I presume?" **Yue twitch, he knows very well whom is the owner of that infuriating voice it was his best friend who he didn't see for almost a year. "! You have guts to call me! After all the things that you've done! I didn't know that the two of you broke up even before you depart for New York! Bastard don't you know what happen after you left? All things started to fall apart! You need to go back home you idiot!" when Yue finishes his rant he was out of breath.

Sasuke chuckled at the other line, "**Idiot…"** Yue half annoyed and half angry twitch, ignoring the fact that Hinata is tugging on his uniform. "Bastard, if I get my hands on you I will strangle you!"

"Yue-kun…" Hinata said tugging on his uniform.

"Wait Hinata I'm still not finish talking with this idiot bastard!" the blonde said heatedly.

"But Yue-kun."

"Hinata- I said—"

"But Yue-kun, Sasuke-kun is here." Yue jaw dropped, Hinata is right Sasuke is here wearing a red jacket, pair of levis jeans and red converse shoes.

"Eh…" the blonde blink a couple of times before observing the doppelganger of his raven friend. "Are you sure, you are the bastard I know?" the dumb blonde was rewarded by a painful knock on his head.

"Hey what was that for!" Yue squawk as he jump around animatedly while pointing an accusing finger on Sasuke. "You ask what's that for? You ask yourself idiot…I don't know why you're my friend for the first place." The raven scoffed.

Offended Yue started to protest again, "Teme!" while his girl friend Hinata just giggle at the nostalgic scene. Their little reunion was cuts short when something struck on Yue's head this time the childish Yue turned into serious mode, "Why you're back Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke raised his brows, "Why, am I not allowed to go back on this school? My family invested half of their money for this school so I have a very right to come back here," he said giving his blonde best friend a wasn't- that-obvious-look.

Yue clenches his fist why does his friend is not' taking him seriously, he wanted to ask him why, he needs to know because their decisions are breaking the group. Not only their group but also the student bodies trust to the big five whom actually behind the foundation of popularity of the prestigious school. "Sasuke this is a serious matter…why are you here…don't just play around like before the whole student body is in chaos and our group is in verge of feuding because of crack the two of you did."

"You know why I'm here Yue…I'm trying to make up to her…to gain her trust again…"

* * *

30 minutes before the start of recital and Naruto' can feel her heart is pounding furiously against her chest, she is getting nervous. This is not her first time to play with people watching her, it is just that she sense something's wrong. She doesn't know what is it. Even though she tried to be calm, even though she tried to tell herself that all is gonna be okay her mind still telling her that something is going to happen. She hugs the cello close to her chest hoping that everything is going to be all right. That makes her think about Sasuke and her friends.

She hugs the cello close to her chest, eyes wide shut "Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Yue, _Sasuke…"_ she don't know what to do, she started to shake, her hands tremble. She cannot do it…she cannot play without them. Why does this happen at the time like this? Why does she have to lose her confidence when many people who are expecting a good performance from her are here? She screamed mentally, she could not take it…the sounds of the waiting audience voice getting in to her. What will happen to her? She is alone. Her friends are not there because she was ignoring them shutting them out of her life. With that, tears started to stream down her sapphire' eyes. She realizes that she was alone… and no one will ever save her from darkness. She is a girl who is a cage bird, a puppet, a girl whose being manipulated all of her life.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Opsie, hope u like it guys…please leave a review!'**


	2. Responsibility

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**'M**e**t**e**o**r **R**ai**n'**

.

**'Y**u**z**u**r**u **R**e**n**g**e'**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**S**u**m**m**a**r**y: **Konoha High has big five royalties, they dominated and influence the student body with their power and popularity. But, when the royal pair broke up, hell broke loose throughout the school and the monarchy started to crumble.— _let's go and watch the meteor rain together._

_

* * *

_

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: I **o**w**n** t**h**e **p**l**o**t, b**u**t **I **d**o** n**o**t **o**w**n **N**a**r**u**t**o. **T**h**e **So**n**g **I**n**c**o**m**p**l**e**t**e **i**s n**o**t **m**i**n**e **B**a**c**k**str**e**e**t **b**o**y**s **o**w**n**s it.

* * *

…

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_**

* * *

**_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

**W**hen I was a little kid, someone told me that if you wish at the meteor before it fades your wish would come true. Naruto shook her head from the thought it is not true and that childish sayings was prove wrong when that incident happen. Under that heavy rain, she can still remember that moment. The pain and the sorrow, she almost wishes that she did not meet the man that hurt her the most.

* * *

…

_**On a quite night, under the heavy gash of rain a sound of two steps can be hear, one is running away, the other one is chasing the first. "**__**Wait Naruto!" **__**Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm back down, her tears was covered under the rain. "No, let go!" she tried to pull her arm back down but Sasuke didn't allow her. It is hard to see, it is hard for their eyes to stay open under the heavy rain but they stood there together. The problem needs to end here. "Why you're always like this!"**_

…

"_**Stop it! I know you just care because you feel that it is only your responsibility to stay by my side! Well I don't need your help; I don't need your pity!" Sasuke is shocked, how — how she thought like that about me. "You got it all wrong Naruto, I do care so that's why I'm here ever since we we're little! I know I lied to you about my feelings towards you but—" Naruto rudely cut him off, "But what! Because you are just like them, all of you just want me to hope that you will love me but no! You only say you love me because it's your responsibility to love me…I'm so tired of being alone in the dark!"**_

…

"_**Naruto, please hear me first! I know that I lied to you but two years had passed since we have been together I – I believe it or not I've fallen in love with you!" there he said it, it's not a lie, he loves her but he doubt that she will believe him. After all what he had done.**_

"_**Liar! Yes, two years had passed but within those two years, you continue to lie to me! How great is that? I bet you felt satisfied because you made Naruto Namikaze the rich-spoiled heiress stupid." Naruto said in anguish as she push Sasuke with her both hand repeatedly, "You made this spoiled brat, this stupid girl believe in your perfect lies!"**_

"_**I hope that you enjoyed playing around with me…because, right now it's over…" with that Naruto run away from Sasuke and never look back again. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto-san, it's time to start the recital." The crimson-eyed teacher Yuuhi Kurenai said bringing Naruto back to reality. When her student didn't look up she got worried and kneel down, she gasped when she saw Naruto one of her brilliant student crying while hugging the cello close to her chest. "Namikaze-san, are you alright."

…

"I'm sorry sensei but I can't do this." Naruto quickly got up, heading towards the door leaving her stunned teacher and cello behind. Nevertheless, someone step on her way. She didn't know but the crowd started to give an audacious cheers and went wild. The man keeps her from falling by holding her hand and waist. She slowly looks up, her eyes widen, and her tear does not stop streaming down her tan cheeks.

"_Sasuke…" _She look at his back, there she saw her grinning cousin Yue, his fiancée Hinata. Gaara with his siblings Temari and Kankuro. Shikamaru and Ino who is hugging her boy friend's arms. Neji with Tenten. Everyone in the crowd cheered happily this is the first time in one and half year that they see the big five complete and together.

Yue give her a wave, "Ei, Naru-chan we're not late right?" he asked but he receive no answer. Sasuke let her stand up by her own when he assured that she would be okay. "N- Naruto-chan, a- are y- you alright?" the timid Hyuuga asked. Once again no response came to Naruto, Gaara raise his non-existent eyebrows. "What's the matter?" they are answered when Yuuhi Kurenai. Naruto's music instructor came running towards them. "Kurenai-sensei?" Tenten asked curiously curling her long raven locks with her fingers while leaning her back to her boyfriend Neji Hyuuga, she had the most beautiful sought after hair throughout the school. Sasuke frowned, he understand what is happening.

"You're still didn't change, your still running away from your problems." He glances down on Naruto who is glaring at him for a moment he swears he heard her say something but he hardly catches what she say. He was amused to say at least she is beginning to have a backbone but it still not enough to please him. "What, I didn't catch that…" he said sternly, looking at his ex- girl friend, damn he still loves this girl. He can see that she is still the girl from years ago. The girl who has no words of her own, the girl who seek for love and attention the girl who is so fragile and in verge of breaking, she is still the girl who needs help. The girl who seeks support the girl who seeks for the freedom she couldn't have.

"I'm not!" she said quietly, her voice cracking, tears cascading down her tan skin, hands shaking. Ino sense the tension between the two as she decided to interfere but Shikamaru pull her back down saying that it is too troublesome to meddle on their friends business and just let them be, they have to fix the problem on their own. "I guess the recital is canceled."

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

…

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Yeah, Sasuke-san is back!"_

"_Really, when?"_

"_He shows up at Naruto-san's recital but something happen."_

"_What happen?"_

"_Its cancelled, the rumor is the two argued again."_

"_Wow… the two is really over…" _

"It's really over between you two if you didn't shut your mouth up." The two girls looked petrified and scared at the same time when they saw the owner of the voice; it was one of the big five. It is Sabaku no Gaara the head of discipline committee of Konoha High. The red' head has the power to kick the students out of the prestigious school once they violated the code of conduct or they had a fight against the inner circle of big five royalty. The two bow in unison,

…

"We're sorry Sabaku-san!" they apologize but Gaara is still not please when he was about to announce their punishment Yue beat him to it. "Okay girls…you have to go now but please careful at your words in the future." He said with a grin. The two girls can't help but to blush, still they didn't forget that Gaara is still there giving them a deathly glare. After saying thank you to Yue they quickly run away from them. "Who said you can interfere with my work as a discipline committee head, Yue." The red head said glaring at his friend.

Yue grin at Gaara while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Gaara, I know your also upset on what's happening with our group, us too! Believe it, but this is not the right way to transfer your frustration on those girls and don't forget I am one of the student council members peace maker so I have a right to interfere."

"Whatever." Yue followed Gaara walking through the busy hallways when the other students saw them walking towards their direction they quickly gave them the way, too scared to face the wrath of Sabaku no Gaara.

…

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

Naruto stepped inside her father's office there she saw her father seating on his swiveling chair, hands massaging his forehead, it's been five months since she saw her father. She could see the that look of displease on his face. Naruto's heart started to beat widely against her chest, did she do something wrong? Did he know about what happen at the recital last week? The reason is she don't know but still she felt scared. Last time when she refuses to do what he want her to do he gave her a hard slap on her cheeks. She cried the whole week but no one is there to comfort her, her mother died after giving birth to her, her father always in overseas and they hardly see each other for a year. Once every two years he visited her but those visit gave her a painful memory.

For her father she needs to be perfect, a perfect girl who can't disagree on his command for other people she was a girl living in a perfect world being blessed with luxurious and grand lifestyle she had all they wish for. Nevertheless, for Naruto living her life is a living hell.

"Sit down" Minato ordered sternly, like a puppet Naruto sat down opposite of his father's direction, his voice giving Naruto a shiver throughout her spine she look down on her lap, playing with her thumb. "Lift your head up Naruto, you are a Namikaze be proud of yourself." He said coldly, once Naruto look up, she saw her father's cold gaze towards her. It was frightening; his eyes reflecting a man who have harden of hardships in order to achieve his goal.

"Yes, father." She said but she refuses to look on her father's eyes.

"I've heard that you broke up with the Uchiha's heir." Naruto silently gasped, where did he learn about that information? Nevertheless, it is hard to keep a secret on a man powerful as him. She nodded; there is no point on denying it.

"You're going to reconcile with the Uchiha's heir, Sasuke." Naruto opened her mouth to argue but it seems like her father knows what she was going to say, he beat her to it. "You, you well know that I just let you do as what you wish for when you are with the Uchiha heir. Therefore, you can go whenever he is. Now that you broke up with him, you do not have any reason to go out of this household after school. It's okay to me because you can focus your mind on music wasn't that what you really want Naruto." Naruto stopped herself from crying, if she shows weakness in front of her father he would just say that she is disgracing their family's name. Still her heart is aching. What should she do? "But, father I—"

..

"Are you questioning my words." He said sternly while Naruto just look down on her lap again as she slowly nodded her head.

She obeyed her father.

* * *

**T**o** B**e **Co**n**t**i**n**u**e**

**

* * *

**

**Y**R**; I **c**a**n**'**t **b**e**li**e**ve** I **w**r**o**t**e **t**h**i**s…w**a**a** p**o**o**r **N**a**r**u**t**o, to**o **m**u**c**h a**n**g**s**t don'ty**o**u **th**i**n**k. If **y**o**u** w**a**n**t **t**o **l**e**s**s**e**n **N**a**r**u**t**o**'**s** **b**u**r**d**e**n **t**h**e**n **l**ea**v**e **a **r**e**v**i**ew!


	3. The New Student

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**'M**e**t**e**o**r **R**ai**n'**

.

**'Y**u**z**u**r**u **R**e**n**g**e'**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**S**u**m**m**a**r**y: **Konoha High has big five royalties, they dominated and influence the student body with their power and popularity. But, when the royal pair broke up, hell broke loose throughout the school and the monarchy started to crumble.— _let's go and watch the meteor rain together._

_

* * *

_

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: I **o**w**n** t**h**e **p**l**o**t, b**u**t **I **d**o** n**o**t **o**w**n **N**a**r**u**t**o.

* * *

**YR:** Please check out all the stories I updated!

**Bad boy-**Two different people sharing the same dark past, what will happen if the good girl falls in love with a bad boy?

**Shackled Love-**Naruto,a student her cousin Kyuubi sell her in an auction to settle his debts, She was bought by Sasuke to keep Naruto for himself he uses her debt to force her to live with him and sell her body to him for 500,000 yen each time they have sex.

* * *

In addition, please check out my **one shot** stories

**Always a part of me-**She will always be there a part of me… Till the day… I die…

**A Sad Love Story-**Sasuke gave a challenge to his long time girlfriend Naruto to live a day without him no communications at all and said if she passed it. He will love her forever

* * *

…

…

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

_**W**__**hen I was a little kid, someone told me that if you wish at the meteor before it fades your wish would come true. Naruto shook her head from the thought it is not true and that childish sayings was prove wrong when that incident happen. Under that heavy rain, she can still remember that moment. The pain and the sorrow, she almost wishes that she did not meet the man that hurt her the most.**_

_**

* * *

**_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

**Chapter Three**

**The New Student**

* * *

She closes her eyes as her fingers touches the string of her cello her other hand holding the bow gracefully playing the song she compose. No matter how hard she tries, she cannot connect with the song, her effort and will are not enough. Last night', she went to talk with Sasuke, they didn't really talk to each other that much, even they we're still together two years ago. Normally Sasuke was the one who was doing the talking. Those two years Sasuke made her feel loved but that love was just a lie. He didn't love her, he was only doing it for his families sake. For their family's business sake, she remembered agreeing that they would make their relationship work, but Naruto didn't count on it. Because she didn't trust him now. Nevertheless, she would try to trust him for the sake of their friendship.

She stopped from playing when she heard someone entered the room, she opened her eyes only to see a man with raven hair and pair of dark eyes, his skin is paler than her 'boyfriend' she cringed when she notice that he is holding a violin case. "Hi, sorry for disturbing you from playing." He said giving her a smile. She stood up and set her cello aside, "No, it's okay, I have to go anyway." She said picking up her book bag on the sidelines she was ready to go when the new boy stop her.

Naruto look at him, "Wh- what is it?" the boy give him a smile she watches him as he lifts his hand up, she slightly move when she felt his hands touches the back of her ears. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Here, flower for you." he said as he presented her a red rose, her eyes widen. How can he possibly do that? She didn't see him holding a rose before he went inside the room. "H- how- did you do that?" Naruto found herself conversing with a complete stranger. She was amaze to say at least, again the boy just smile at her, "Well, it's called Magic."

"Magic?"

He nodded, "If you want I could teach you but there's one condition."

…

"Condition?" Naruto asked.

"The condition is you have to smile always."

…

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

...

Sasuke didn't seems to mind all the squealing fan girls outside the gym as he continues to do his work as the captain of the basketball team, since he came back, he was back to be the leader of their team, he was now currently standing in the middle of stadium watching his team as they run their laps. Yue panted as he seated at the bench behind Neji who is currently drinking his Pocari Sweat. "Ne, Neji, Sasuke is very cruel these past few days." Neji silently agreed to his friend, Sasuke has been cruel in training. He punish all the members who are late on practice, there is no exemption even them are being punish. "Can you ask Sasuke what's eating him Neji?" Yue asked wiping the sweat on his face.

…

"Why don't you give it a try?" Neji said while tying his long raven hair into tight ponytail. Having a long hair plus rigorous training plus sweat didn't help him one bit. Yue sweat dropped as he shook his head repeatedly, "No, I rather stay here than face his wrath."

…

"Tsk, you two are such a chicken." Neji and Yue twitch in anger as they both turn at the source of the voice, "Gaara, how could you say that! You, are you not afraid that you would face his wrath the time you ask him what's wrong!" Yue said pointing an accusing finger on his friend while Neji again nodded in agreement. Yue twitch, as he receives no answer from his friend he was ready to beat the crap out of Gaara no thanks to Neji whose holding him back.

"Letmme at him! letmmeathim, I'm gonna beat the crap out this arrogant Gaara!" Neji curse under his breath, keeping up with Yue their childish- immature sometimes-serious friend is to troublesome like what Shikamaru always says. Speaking of Shikamaru where the hell is him! he should be here earlier.

"Hey you three what are you doing there go join the other members." Sasuke said strictly, as he turned to his friends. He marches down to them with a scowl. "Hey, I said go and join the other members, 35 laps for the two of you for being lazy and what are you doing here Gaara you're not a member of basketball team." Gaara shrug his shoulders.

Yue whined, "But, I'm so tired! I don't wanna run that long are you trying to kill me!"

"Finish on doing my rounds. Visit here to watch practice. Well, I am also here to tell you that you have to control the girls outside the gymnasium, it causing a trouble for me." Gaara said with seriousness in his voice. Sasuke snorted, "Then, control the girls you are the prefect, so do it on your own." He said as he snatches the Pocari sweat on Neji's hand and drinks it without a second thought. Neji is disturbed as he watch his friend drink his water, _"Was that called an indirect kiss? Ew, that means I kissed Sasuke indirectly?" _ Neji shuddered disgustingly at the thought.

…

"Why are you so moody by the way? Was there something bugging you?" Gaara asked while Neji and Yue went closer to their friend so they could hear Sasuke's answer clearly, they are praising Gaara secretly because he asked him for them.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I'm really pissed." Sasuke started

"Why?"

"I want to kill someone." Yue gulped really hard as Sasuke's best friend he could feel his anger. Whoever that someone he wanted to kill, he wish him good luck but he doubt that mystery person would survive Sasuke's anger, without being tortured or worse being kick out of this school.

"Who?" Gaara asked again, he found himself being interested, he swear this school year will be exciting. There's another guy who step between the thin lines of his boundaries. "That kid on Class 1-C Akira Sai."

…

Yue's eyes widen, "Don't tell me…"

"He is the guy who's shamelessly hanging around Naruto?" Neji said grabbing refreshment on his duffel bag. "Yes, he is…"

…

Gaara raise his non-existent eyebrows, "So, what Sasuke? Based on what I heard Naruto is assigned to be his trainer, he is a member of music club; did he do something that annoyed you?"

…

"That's the exact reason, he is with Naruto, she hangs out with him…I don't trust that guy…those fake smile he was showing to Naruto makes me want to hit him." Neji smirk as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

…

"Well why don't you do the things you always did whenever someone's showing defiance against us? Why don't you give him a welcome party a welcome party that he will never forget?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, like the old ways." Yue and Gaara just look at each other, they could feel that these coming days in this school will be hell.- and if they said hell it would be literally _**hell…**_

…

"_**I will teach that guy a lesson he would never forget."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**What do you think guys? Please review?**


End file.
